Love's a Funny Thing
by Gwenster
Summary: *Complete!*Post-Dead Uncles and Vegetables. Lorelai *finally* takes what her mother tells her seriously. (L/L, with some R/J)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine. In fact, I don't own anything. Don't sue.

**Rating:** PG, nothing explosive

**Spoilers:** None what so ever. J

**Feedback:** Yes, yes, please. Just be nice if it's awful. 

**Summary:** Takes place after _Dead Uncles and Vegetables_. Lorelai starts to finally take what her mother said into consideration. (L/L) Eh, I'm really bad at summaries…

**Author's Note: **Thanks to Lis, J, and Kitty (as always). Enjoy! 

Prologue

            Sometimes, he had trouble listening to her while she talked. 

            It wasn't because she talked a lot, or because she often made very little sense, or, well there were a million other reasons of why someone wouldn't listen to her talk. But none of them were it.

            She glowed.

            When she smiled, when she laughed, even on those few times when she cried, she always seemed to glow. What was that fancy word people used for it? Radiance. 

            So there she was, babbling on in the diner about something she'd seen, and she didn't even notice he was completely intrigued by her.

            He smiled warmly at her, knowing Rachel had been right. He really did love her. 

* * *

            Lorelai wandered home from Friday dinner, feeling strange.

            Her parents had acted normal, or as normal as they possibly could. This surprised Lorelai, especially after what her mother had said to her just a few days before.

            Lorelai knew exactly why her mother had said it, and there were to exact reasons why. The first being: Emily was crazy. 

            And, she'd said it because she knew Lorelai would constantly be thinking about what she'd said. _"A match made in Heaven?"_

            Luke and Lorelai? Her mother was just crazy. There was no other explanation needed than that.

            _Me and Luke? She sighed to herself and drove home quietly while Rory listened to the radio. __Me and Luke? __Come on mom…_

            Luke was cute, there was no denying that. If he took off that baseball cap and changed into something that was other than flannel, yeah he didn't look to bad at all. 

            But, date? Date Luke? No, Emily hadn't said date, she had said "marry" not date, but marry.

            Marry Luke? That was ridiculous? Would Luke ever even get married?

            Besides, Luke didn't even like her that way. They were just friends. Friends who would close down their place of business to drive one another to the hospital, friends who would leave to help out in a diner when needed to, friends who would run across the market to buy fruit when the other needed it, friends who would bribe Taylor to show up at a funeral…

            _Damnit Mother, Lorelai thought, focusing harder on the road. __This is a plan. She is trying to drive me crazy just like her. Luke, come on, Luke? __Luke feeds me._

            _He doesn't like me that way._

_            And I most certainly do not like him that way! Luke, come, on it's Luke!_

            Lorelai wished she didn't keep having to say that, it wasn't making anything easier.

            Luke, wasn't just Luke. He was the cute guy who owned the diner, the guy who fed her, the guy who continually waited to for her to wake up and-

            Lorelai sighed, as her eyes widened she pressed harder on the gas pedal, hoping that Rory wouldn't notice anything. 

            _Marry, marry Luke? I think I'm crazy, since the idea doesn't seem to be…_

            Suddenly, the idea of being Mrs. Backwards Baseball cap had gone from non-existent to something she very likely wanted. 

            _Luke?_


	2. A Match Almost Made

**A Match Almost Made**

            "Coffee?"

            Rory looked up at Jess and couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You have to ask?"

            "Yes, I do. Coffee?" 

            "I didn't mean that…You're impossible."

            "Why thank you. Coffee?"

            "Yes!" Rory sighed loudly.

            "What, it was just a simple question. Not my fault you didn't answer it's not."

            "There are other customers to serve."

            "But none who are as interesting as you Rory Gilmore," Jess said, winked and headed off.

            Rory turned her attention from fighting with Jess to looking out the door for her mother. It was odd for Lorelai to be late for diner, especially on a Thursday night. Thursday's were usually when everyone decided to rent rooms and Lorelai always came running to whine about her day.

            Plus, Rory had a date with Dean and she wanted a chance to talk to her mother about her before she headed off with Dean.

            As if on cue, Lorelai came wandering into the diner. "Hey, sorry I'm late! You wouldn't believe the mad rush at work today!"

            Rory smirked. "Oh, I can't imagine."

            "You really can't!"

            "Geez, keep your voice down," Luke called over at her from the counter.

            "Sorry…dad," she said, slightly blushing at the cheeks as she slid into a chair across from Rory. "Umm, I want whatever she's having!"

            "I already put a burger on for you," Luke said. "No lettuce."

            "Wow, thanks," Lorelai said. _Don't make anything awkward, do not make it awkward. "So, skipping my very not-interesting day, tell me about yours."_

            "Well, I got an A on my French test."

            "An A? Rory, I would never think such a thing would happen."

            "And, I have a date with Dean."

            "Oh! I knew that one."

            "We're going to see a movie."

            "Ooh, which one?"

            "I'm not sure."

            "Right, 'cause that would take all the surprise away," Lorelai nodded. "Is he taking you out for food?"

            "I don't know," Rory shrugged. She was about to say something but Jess came over to the table again. "I already have…" She paused as Jess began to poor Lorelai coffee. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to ask?"

            Jess grinned. "Miss Gilmore, do I need to ask if you want coffee?"

            "Are you kidding! Of course not," Lorelai said, eying at Jess carefully. _Now what is he up to?_

            "See?" Jess said, continuing to grin at Rory.

            "That is really annoying," Rory sighed, folding her arms. 

            Luke slid two plates down in front of Rory and Lorelai. "Try living with him," he said, glancing at Rory.

            "No thank you," Rory and Lorelai said together.

            "Aww, don't you love me?" Jess asked, and pretended to pout.

            "No," Rory snapped and looked off in the other direction.

            "Don't you have any other people to bother?" Luke asked, glancing in Jess's direction.

            "Hey, I just got here," Lorelai sighed.

            "Not you," Luke said.

            "I don't know," Jess said. "Everyone here seems pretty happy."

            "I need my food!"

            "No one's even taken my order!"

            Luke glared at Jess.

            "I'm going, I'm going," Jess said, throwing his hands up, grabbing the coffee container and walked away.

            "He's acting weird," Lorelai said, as Luke wandered back to the container.

            "Not really," Rory shrugged, eating her food. 

            "No, I think he is."

            "Mom," Rory sighed. "This whole town is weird."

            "He's not from this town."

            "Look at us," Rory reminded her. 

            "Hey," Dean called, waving at Rory. "Am I too early?"

            "No, right on time," Rory nodded. "Sorry, I'm kind of running late."

            "It's fine, I can wait. Movie doesn't start for another 20 minutes. Not like it's a long drive," Dean reminded her.

            "More coffee?"

            "Stop doing that!" Rory cried. "And, um, yeah, more coffee."

            "What's the magic word?"

            "Give me more coffee."

            "That's four words. I thought you went to Chilton."

            "Please," she sighed. 

            Jess nodded and poured the coffee. "Hey Dean, how you doing?"

            "Fine," Dean sighed.

            Dean was staring right at Jess, which didn't seem to bother Jess the least bit. "Good, good. You get that math homework done?"

            "Yes," Dean nodded, clearly getting annoyed. 

            "Well, uh, I'm all done!" Rory cried, standing up. "Dean, you ready?"

            "Yeah, I'm very, very ready," Dean said, still staring at him. "Movies?"

            "Yeah," Rory nodded.

            "What movie are you going to see?" Jess asked.

            "It's really none of your-"

            "We don't know," Rory cried, interrupting Dean. She wrapped her arm around his and smiled.

            "Right, that would take all the surprise out of it."

            _Oh, is that creepy or is that creepy? "Well, bye!" Rory yelled, in a high pitched voice._

            "Have fun," Lorelai said. Jess just waved. 

            Rory tore out of there, trying to avoid a fight breaking out, and Dean followed her quickly behind.

            "Jess!" Luke yelled.

            "On it," Jess sighed and started off toward the other tables.

            Lorelai decided it would be best just to ignore what she'd just seen between Dean, Rory, and Jess. For now… She had this odd feeling that she hadn't seen the last of that. Whatever it was she had seen.

            "Anything else I can get you?" Luke asked, hovering over her table.

            "I should probably just go home. Long day, but then again, Thursday's usually are."

            Luke laughed. "Same for the diner. It's as if everyone in Stars Hollow decides they can't make dinner on Thursday's."

            "Hey," Lorelai protested.

            "You eat here everyday," Luke reminded her. "And when you don't, it's pizza or Chinese."

            "That's unfair. Sometimes it's…sometimes it's homemade."

            "Only when you're at your parents," Luke said. "And then Saturday night, you're right back here."

            "Or pizza," she reminded him. "What do you eat?"

            He shrugged, sitting down across from her. "Do you mind?"

            "No, not at all," she nodded. "Could you teach me how to cook?"  
            "No one could teach you how to cook."

            "That's not true!" Lorelai protested. "I used to know how to make macaroni and cheese."

            "Which I had to talk you through," Luke reminded her.

            "And, oh, I can work the blender."

            Luke nodded and smiled. "Do I need to remind you of what happened with the blender?"

            "I don't remember that," Lorelai blurted quickly.

            Luke nodded. "I do. You called me up yelling about how your blender was spurting food out at you. Strawberries, ice cream…"

            "Shakes are hard!" Lorelai protested. "And it was spurting food at me…If I remembered, I would know that."

            "I don't see how you can forget, it was last month," Luke sighed. "Anyway, do you remember what the problem with the blender was?"

            "No, I don't."

            "When you called you said that it was possessed."

            "It could have been!"  
            "You said it was a good plot for a movie: 'Attack of the Blender.'"

            "Stop mocking me! What was wrong with it?"

            "You didn't have the lid on," Luke said, trying not to laugh.

            "No!"

            "Lorelai, you made me come over and look at it."

            "It was an evil blender. Evil! Evil I tell you!"

            Luke just nodded and kept trying not to laugh.

            "Oh, yeah. Like your Mr. Perfect, like you never screwed something up in the kitchen."

            "I have. But I never forgot to put the lid on a blender. And I never had to call someone to help with macaroni and cheese, from a box."

            "I can work the toaster!" Lorelai cried.

            "Well that's good. As long as you have some means of feeding yourself," Luke nodded. "We wouldn't want you to starve to death now would we?"

            "I always have the pizza guy."

            Luke sighed. "And you always have me, as a last resort."

            _More like a first choice. First choice? I'm so killing my mother… "Hey Luke. Um, you know how I have Friday dinner tomorrow?"_

            "Yeah," Luke nodded.

            "Well, uh, maybe on Saturday, instead of calling my good friend the pizza guy, I could come over here for dinner. Or maybe you and I could-"

            "Luke! Hello! I've been yelling at you for five minutes!" Taylor sighed. "My coffee is cold."

            _First, kill Taylor. Or, move box from one side to the other, then kill. _

            _What wonderful timing this man has. "Alright Taylor, I'm coming," Luke snapped, and got up from the chair. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"_

            Lorelai felt herself chicken out. It felt as if the whole diner was watching her. "Um, I forgot."

            "Oh, okay," Luke nodded and headed over to where Taylor was. Luke had never disliked the guy so much in his whole life.

            Lorelai sighed, and dropped the money she owed on the table and headed out the door.

* * *

            Jess sighed, as he watched the entire display from the corner of the diner. "Come on guys, not even I'm that bad," he mumbled.

            "What was that?" Kirk asked as Jess poured his coffee. "Are you talking about me behind my back?"

            "No," Jess snapped. As he watched Lorelai leave, a thought entered his head and a smile crept up his face.

            "What? What? I don't get it," Kirk snapped.

            "I do."  


	3. Acceptance and Thank You's

**Acceptance and Thank You's**

            A man with a plan, that's exactly what he was.

            Actually, he was a man with a pretty clear idea.

            He was a man, getting into other people's business, and was probably going to get smacked for it.

            But watching Luke and Lorelai was, well, it was amusing. But they did almost the same exact thing everyday, they flirted, and then they almost kissed, or almost asked each other out, and then something stopped them.

            Jess had two ideas.

            The first was, to lock them in a room, where no one else from the town could get at them.

            The other was a much better, but probably slightly less amusing. He'd talk to Luke and convince Luke. 

            Of course, Luke was stubborn, but Jess could not stand to watch him try to flirt with Lorelai every single day any longer.

            "Good morning," Luke mumbled, pushing past him in the diner. He went to pull up the blinds and to unlock the door, causing customers to start filling up the place. Well that was just not happening, yet.

            "Uh, Luke, can I talk to you?" Jess asked.

            "What did you do now?" Luke asked.

            "If I did something, do you really think I'd be telling you?" Jess asked. "What makes you think I did something anyway?"

            "Do I really have to answer that?" Luke asked, walking over to where Jess was standing. "What is it?"

            "Uh, it's, it's about Lorelai."

            Luke's eyes widened. "What? Is she okay? Did something happen?"

            "She's fine," Jess said quickly. 

            "Is Rory okay? Is-"

            "There's nothing wrong!" Jess snapped. 

            "So, why do you want to talk about her?"  
            "Come on, Luke. I may hate this town, but do you really think I'm blind?"

            "What are you babbling about?" Luke demanded.

            "You, and her, every single day, that's what I'm talking about. You constantly go back and fourth, flirting about this, flirting about that, will you just ask her out for crying out loud?" _Okay, that was a little different that how I thought I was going to say it._

            Luke looked taken aback; Jess assumed no one had said that to him, ever. Or, no one had said that to him like that. "I do like her."

            "You've known her for like 10 years, I think you more than like her," Jess said.

            "So what if I do, she'd never, ever say yes," Luke said. _Why am I talking about this with him? _

            "Really, 'cause I've noticed her flirting back, a lot."

            "She is just being, uh, nice."

            "That's crap," Jess snapped. "Just ask her out. This whole town is rooting for you."

            "What? You're kidding me, it is not that obvious."

            "Yes it really is. Everyone in town notices."

            "Rory has never once-"

            "-Brought it up because Rory is the nicest person to ever walk this Earth."

            Luke sighed. "Jess, after awhile-"

            Jess groaned. "Is this a modified version of the "When you're my age…" speech, because if so, skip it. I can go sit in the principal's office and listen to that one."

            "I'm not even going to ask about that one."

            "It's probably for the best," Jess agreed. "So…are you going to ask her?"

            "I've tried, it's just never worked. And, and I don't know, I don't have any luck with this sort of thing, and I'm really bad at it…If I say yes will you let me open the diner?"

            "Yes," Jess nodded. "But just remember, if you chicken out, we can have this pep talk again, and again, and-"

            Luke threw his hands up in the air. "I will ask her out on a date-type-thing."

            Jess smiled. "There we go," he nodded. "It's not like no one doesn't want you to."

            "I do believe she has an ex-boyfriend or two that might disagree with you."

            "Boyfriends have never bothered me."

            "I'm not even gonna ask," Luke said and walked over to open the door. He couldn't believe he'd just agreed to ask Lorelai Gilmore out on a date.

            It wasn't as if he didn't like her, as it had been pointed out to him by Rachel, he did happen to love her. But still, it was something that could very possibly change everything.

            Luke stopped in front of the blinds, as he peered out he could see people waiting for their breakfast. This was a big change in his life, bigger than opening the diner.

            But it was actually a change that might just make life better.

* * *

            "You're late!" Emily cried, opening the door.

            "Sorry mom, see, I was at work and-"

            "Fine, fine," Emily sighed as Lorelai and Rory filled in.

            "Hi Grandma," Rory said, stopping a fight between her mother and grandmother.

            "Hello Rory, my, don't you look lovely tonight!"

            "Thanks," Rory said smiling, as they entered the dining room.

            Lorelai rolled her eyes and walked behind them. "Hi dad."

            "Hello Lorelai," Richard said, looking up from his paper. "My, Rory, don't you look nice."

            "It's a ploy against me, I swear. First the classic Emily Gilmore comment and then-"

            "What?" Emily said, whirling around.

            "Hey, uh, grandma, what's for dinner?"

            "What did I say?" Emily asked. "I haven't said anything terribly awful all night."

            "Mom, not right now, not right here, okay," Lorelai pleaded.

            "Rory, why don't you sit down and keep your grandfather company, just excuse your mother and I for a second," Emily said, pulling Lorelai into the kitchen. "Now, what did I say?"

            "Mom, it wasn't tonight. It was the other day, in the diner."

            Emily thought. "About Sookie? Goodness, you girls aren't in a fight are you?"

            "No, um, Sookie and I aren't into a fight. About what you said about me."

            Emily frowned. "About you and Luke?"

            "Yes, mom, about me and Luke."

            "What was so horrible about that? I just said that I thought you and Luke were going to get married. It wasn't so crazy."

            "Mom, it wasn't crazy and it wasn't horrible."

            "Then why did it upset you? How is that part of a plot against you?"

            "It upset me because…" Lorelai closed her eyes, and tilted her head back.

            "What? Why? I really wish I knew what I did wrong."

            Lorelai sighed, and opened her eyes. She wasn't sure if she was ready to say this out loud. "It upset me because, because I wanted you to be right. I wanted you to be right so bad."

            "What?" Emily exclaimed. "Are you and he-"

            "No, there's nothing going on between us. We're just friends. And, and, I was upset because you made me figure out that I don't want to be just friends." Tears started to well up in her eyes. "That here is a guy, who I really like, that I probably love, and I'm just his friend. I'm just his scary coffee drinking friend. And I'm scared, because I never once thought I wanted to be 'Mrs. Backwards Baseball Cap.'"

            Emily's mouth fell slightly open, unsure of what to say to her daughter.

            Lorelai placed her hand to her forehead. "Mom, don't look at me like that."

            "I'm sorry."

            "Don't be sorry, I'm the one freaking out."

            "I've never really dealt with this before."

            "Heh, you know what's funny, me either," Lorelai laughed, smiling slightly.

            "Are you going to tell him?"

            "I don't know. The last thing in the world I want is to screw up our friendship. I don't want things to be weird between us. Plus, he feeds me."

            "You're right, this could really change things."

            "Uh, if this is your pep talk-"

            "It's not. I'm just telling you, it could change things," Emily said. "I'll be in the dinning room, come in when you're ready for dinner." Emily said and heading out the door. She slightly wished she could tell her daughter that she wanted her to tell Luke, but knowing that Lorelai would probably not do it if she knew that Emily thought so.

            "Okay, that was weird," Lorelai commented. _It could change everything… She dried her eyes, and walked out of the kitchen._

* * *

            "How can you still be hungry?" Rory demanded, opening the door to the diner.

            "Bleh, did you try that dessert?"

            "You're overreacting, it wasn't that bad," Rory sighed, taking a seat at a table. 

            Lorelai sat down next to her. "So do you want anything?"

            "Just coffee."

            "Okay," Lorelai nodded and walked up to the counter, sitting in one of the swivel chairs. She tapped her fingers along the table, waiting for Luke. She glanced around the diner, surprised to find very few people in it. _How weird…_

            She heard the bells on the door slightly jingle and saw Dean walk in. She smiled, deciding to let them eat together in peace. "Hey Luke!" she called, praying it wouldn't be awkward between them.

            "Hey," he mumbled, glancing at his order sheet. "What do you want?"

            "Nice to see you too," she teased. 

            "Sorry, it's been a long day," he mumbled looking up. 

            She smiled. "I was kidding. Coffee for Rory, and pie for me, please."

            "Sure, but, didn't you just eat?" Luke asked.

            "Eh, it was gross tonight," Lorelai said making a face.

            "Hey, uh, I'm gonna cover the tables over here," Jess said, and walked over.

            "How efficient," Luke mumbled. "Hmm, he must be up to something."

            "Aren't they always? So, about that pie…"

            "I'm working on it," he said. "So, dinner was bad?"

            "It was awful! There was this like stuffed…thing, stuffed with, um, some kinda fruit. And, ew, the dessert had pineapples and almonds in it. Who mixes those two? Yuck," Lorelai cried making a face.

            "So you're going to live off pie?"

            "Yes," Lorelai nodded.

            "That is not very healthy."

            "No, it is not," Lorelai nodded. "That is exactly why I'm ordering it."

            He slid a plate in front of her and handed her a fork.

            "You want some?" she asked.

            "No thank you."

            "How could you turn that down?" Lorelai demanded. "You have this pie once a week, and this is the best pie ever in the history of the universe. This is the pie they feed to the royal family."

            Luke pulled out a fork, and cut a small piece off.

            "There you go," Lorelai nodded.

            "You know I just did that to get you to shut up," he said, eating the piece. "Wow, that is good. Why don't I have this more than once a week?"

            "I don't know," Lorelai said. "We should complain to the manager."

            "I'll check into that," Luke nodded. "So, hey, uh, since tonight's dinner was so bad, do you plan on making it better tomorrow?"

            "I'm thinking pizza," Lorelai exclaimed. "If I recall, it makes all things better."

            "Oh, well I was thinking, I usually close early on Saturday, or I can, and I was thinking if you wanted a dinner that didn't involved stuffed things, and almonds, we could go, get that."

            Lorelai felt her eyes widen, and her mouth slightly drop. "Luke...do you mean, like a date?"

            "No!" Luke cried. "No, no."

            "Oh," Lorelai frowned. "I wouldn't actually mind if it was a date."

            "Really?" Luke cried, feeling his heart beat faster. 

            "Yeah, I, um, I had a, a, thought, or an idea, or something, just recently. And uh, a date would sound really nice."

            "Same here. I was thinking, and talking, and thinking, and I wanted to ask you on a date. But I thought you'd say no."

            "But I'm saying yes."

            "Yes?"

            "Yes," Lorelai nodded. "Yes, I'm saying yes."

            "9 sound okay?"

            "Sure," Lorelai nodded. "When ever you can close the diner. Or, I'll just come by, and after closing we can hang out here. What's, what's ever easiest."

            "Right, okay, well, I'm gonna go, and serve, serve customers."

            "Okay, and I'll finish this," Lorelai nodded. 

            Jess snickered from the other side of the diner. He wandered over towards the counter, and pulled out the coffee pot. He poured some into Lorelai's cup.

            _Wait, talking? "Hey Jess?"_

            "Yeah?" Jess asked, suddenly worried by her tone of voice.

            "Thank you."

            "Huh?"

            "Thank you," Lorelai repeated.

            "What did I do?" Jess asked, looking around the diner.

            "I'm sure you'll figure it out. Thank you."

            "Uh, you're welcome Miss Gilmore," he said, starting to head over towards another table.

            "And Jess, it's Lorelai."


	4. About Time

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are great! J Here's part four, hope you like! (Oh, and thank you to the lovely J who betaed)**

**About Time**

**            "I need a favor."**

            Jess almost jumped as he felt Luke grab his arm and drag him behind the counter. "Nice to see you too," he sighed.

            "I need a favor," Luke repeated, looking him in the eye.

            "'Hi Jess, how was your day?' 'Oh well thank you for asking Uncle Luke,'" he continued, talking to himself.

            "Jess, every time I ask you that stuff you tell me to go away," Luke reminded him.

            "I wouldn't today," Jess said, sticking his bottom lip out.

            Luke sighed. "Jess, come on, I need a favor."

            "Okay, I'm listening, what do you need me to do?"

            "Get out."

            Jess raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Now, I really don't know what I did to upset you Uncle Luke."

            Luke groaned. "Not right now! Tonight," he snapped, lowering his voice.

            "Oh," Jess nodded, as if he understood. "I still don't get it."

            "You're doing this on purpose," Luke snapped. "Tonight, I need you to not be in the diner. You see, tonight is-"

            "Oh!" Jess yelled. "So you asked her."

            "Shh!" Luke ordered. "Do you have any idea what happens if this gets around the town?"

            "Um, you're the center of attention and I'm highly amused?" Jess offered.

            Luke glared.

            "I'm gone," Jess said stepping back holding his hands up. "And I'm quiet."

            "Thank you," Luke sighed with relief, and headed over to serve tables.

            "Wait…" Jess mumbled. "Where am I supposed to go?"

* * *

            "A date?" Rory folded her arms and looked at her mother, smiling brightly. "And who, may I ask, are you planning on going on a date with?"

            Lorelai sighed. "Stop smiling, it's creepy," she ordered. 

            "You don't want me to be happy?"

            "I never said that," Lorelai said. "I just said, I didn't want you to smile because you're getting creepy, as in Silence of the Lambs-"

            "Stop changing the subject," Rory ordered. "Come on mom, I just want to know. I promise, no questions after that."

            "You swear?" Lorelai demanded, eying her carefully.

            "Have I ever broken a promise?"

            Lorelai sighed. She would end up having to tell Rory sometime. "If you must know…."

            "I simply must," Rory nodded.

            "Simply?"

            "Please continue," Rory said.

            "No, no, I wanna know what's up with the word 'simply.' It's a 'simply' lovely word."

            "Mom! Stop stalling!" Rory cried, giving her mother a soft kick with her foot.

            "Okay, okay," Lorelai nodded, and took a breath in. "Are you sure you don't want to just live in ignorance?"

            "Mom!"

            "Sure?"

            "One hundred and ten percent. Now, tell me," Rory pleaded.

            "Okay, I am!" Lorelai said. "If you'd just stop interrupting." 

            Rory folded her arms and glared at her mother.

            "Alright, calm down," Lorelai snapped. "I'm going on a date with Luke tonight," she blurted out, quickly, all at once.

            "What?" Rory said, surprised. "I don't think I heard that."

            "I said, I'm going on a date with Luke tonight," she repeated, speaking slightly slower.

            "Really?"

            "You said no questions, you promise no questions," Lorelai reminded her. 

            "I did, I did," Rory nodded. "Luke, you're really going on a date with Luke?"

            "Yes, that's a question."

            "You've known him for like 10 years, and just now, you're going on a date with him."

            "Are you the narrator?" Lorelai paused, looking at Rory. She started to panic. "You aren't mad are you? This isn't going to make things weird is it? Oh, god-"

            "Mom!" Rory cried. "Can I say something?"

            "Of course!" Lorelai cried, her foot bouncing up and down uneasily.

            "It's about time!"

            Lorelai felt her mouth fall open. _Okay, that's not what I was expecting. "What?"_

            "I said-"

            "I heard what you said. I'm not sure I understand it."

            "Mom, it was kind of obvious that you liked him…"

            "Oh, no, my mother got to you to!" Lorelai cried.

            "What, no. I figured it out all on my own," Rory nodded. "Promise me one thing."

            "Select your words carefully my daughter," Lorelai warned. 

            "Promise me you two will stay friends, because if you fight, then we won't have any food."

            "I've already thought about that," Lorelai reminded her. "So, you're not mad?"

            "No, I'm not mad," Rory shrugged. 

            "One last thing…"

            "Yes?"

            "Don't tell anyone!"

            "Why, are you embarrassed?"

            "No, I don't want to be the center of the town's gossip," Lorelai sighed.

            "But then I'd be amused," Rory said.

            "I'm leaving," Lorelai sighed, get up off the couch. 

* * *

            Rory found that walking into Luke's diner wasn't any different after finding out he and her mother were going on a date. Rory couldn't help but roll her eyes. At first, the thought of her mother dating Luke had been weird, when Lorelai had brought it up a year or so ago. But after watching them for the past year, it had become perfectly obvious that it wasn't just the coffee that kept Lorelai coming back to Luke's. Rory stopped her thoughts and turned her attention back to Dean. "So, what are you going to have?"

            "Um, probably just a burger," Dean nodded, taking a seat.

            Rory sat down across from him. "Me too," she nodded.

            "Hey," Luke mumbled coming over. 

            "Hi Luke," Rory cried, energy in her voice. She looked up at him, and grinned. 

            Luke sighed. "She told you, didn't she?"

            "Yup," Rory nodded. "Way to go," she added after a second.

            Luke groaned. "You're just as bad as him," he said, jerking a thumb towards Jess. He didn't notice the look on Dean's face after he said that. "Two burgers and-"

            "A coke," Dean added.

            "I just had coffee, so, a coke for me to."

            "One caffeine substitute for another," Luke sighed and went to place the order. 

            "So, after lunch what do you want to do?" Dean asked. 

            "Umm, I don't know," Rory said. "Maybe we could-" she began, but Jess rushed up behind her.

            "If it isn't my very favorite person ever, Rory Gilmore," he said. Dean sighed. "I need a favor."

            "What did you do now?" Rory asked.

            "Hey, I didn't do anything," he protested. Then added: "Despot." 

            Rory rolled her eyes. "I don't like it when you call me that." 

            "Noted," Jess nodded. "Okay, anyway, I need a favor."

            "I'm listening."

            "I need to come over tonight."

            Dean fumed. "What kind of stupid plan have you got now Jess?" 

            "Dean, please," Rory sighed. "I'll get to the bottom of this," she looked him in the eye and smiled. Then she turned her attention to Jess. "Why do you need to come over tonight?"

            "You see," Jess said, trying to think of a way to get around the fact he wasn't supposed to be talking about 'the date.' "Luke doesn't want me around tonight. I don't think he likes me anymore…" He heard Luke sigh from behind him.

            "Oh!" Rory cried. "Because of-"

            "Right!" Jess nodded. "So, can I come over? I'll bring food."

            "I guess," Rory nodded. 

            "Thanks…despot."

            "Your welcome, Dodger," she said, smirking, remembering the name she'd once called him. 

            "Jess!" Luke yelled. "There are other customers! One's who haven't been served…"

            "If I didn't know better I'd say you were hinting at something," Jess cried. He winked at Rory and left her table.

            "Rory, what is going on?" Dean demanded. "First he buys that basket, and then I find him at your house, now you're inviting him over?"

            "Dean," Rory sighed. "It's not, it's not what you think."

            "Well, then what is it?" Dean asked.

            "I-I can't tell you," Rory sighed. 

            "Rory!"

            "I promised, uh, someone, that I wouldn't tell," Rory said, and then her face softened. "You understand, right?"

            "I guess," Dean shrugged. He folded his arms and looked up at Rory, putting on a false smile, knowing he didn't really understand what was going on at all.

* * *

             _The red one or the blue one?_

            She sighed as she stood in front of a mirror. Usually, picking out clothes was the easier part to dating, but for some reason tonight she was having problems deciding on anything. "Rory!"

            Rory came wandering in, wearing faded jeans and a blue sweater. "Yes mother?"

            "Help!" Lorelai cried throwing two dresses in her face.

            Rory nodded. "Umm, I like the red one."

            "Okay…but which would Luke like?"

            "Mom, I really don't think that Luke is going to care what you have on."

            "Rory! You're not supposed to say that! You're supposed to say 'Oh dearest mother, who is the prettiest in all the land, I think Luke would like you in…'"

            Rory nodded. "Okay," she said, chewing on her lip. "Oh dearest mother-"

            "Skip that! I'm trying to hurry here," Lorelai said, bouncing up and down.

            "Go with the blue one."

            "You are sure?"

            "Yes."

            "You know he'll like it?"

            "Yes."

            "Sure?"

            "Do you doubt me?"

            "Yes, you're sure?"

            "Mom!" Rory sighed. "I can't stand out here all night."

            "Why, you and Dean have a date?"

            "No."

            "Oh, well then why?"

            "Why what?"

            "Why can't you stand out here and argue with me all night."

            "I have things that I have to do!" Rory sighed, slightly blushing. 

            Lorelai nodded. "Okay."  
            "That's it, just okay?"

            "Yes."

            "Okay?" Rory cried.

            "Yes, "Just okay." Now leave, I have things to do," Lorelai said, smiling and shut the door to her room.

            Rory let out a sigh and headed back into her room.

* * *

            "You gonna wear that?" Jess asked.

            "What?" Luke frowned, looking down.

            "That baseball cap and flannel?"

            "What!" 

            "You do own something other than flannel and that suit you wore to the funeral?"

            "Jess…"

            "Okay, I just mean, if I was going on a date, a first date with a girl I'd really been in love with, I wouldn't have on the thing she sees me in everyday."

            "And what are you suggesting I wear?"

            "How should I know?" Jess shrugged. Then he grinned. "I'm going to go down and kick out most of the customers, alright?"

            "Right," Luke nodded, looking clearly annoyed. He waited until Jess closed the door to the apartment before he started rifling through his clothes.

* * *

            Jess found himself standing on the Gilmore porch at exactly 8:57. Which was of course, the moment that Lorelai was rushing to leave the house. 

            He laughed as he could hear two voices inside, yelling at each other.

            "Mom! Have you looked at the time?"

            "Oh crap!"

            Jess wondered if he should just keep waiting out there or if he should ring the doorbell. Deciding, that for the most part, the Gilmore's were not fond of surprises, knocked gently on the door.

            "Got it! I'm heading that way anyway!" Lorelai yelled, flinging the door open. 

            "Hello," Jess said.

            Lorelai looked up at him, then down at the box full of food he was holding. "Hi Jess," she nodded. He smiled.

            Rory came running to the door. "Hi!" 

            "Things to do?" Lorelai asked, looking at Rory.

            Rory glared at her mother. 

            "Not inquiring," Jess nodded, stepping inside the house.

            "Right, it's not good to meddle in other's affairs," Lorelai nodded to him. Then after a second she added: "Sometimes…"

            "Right," Rory nodded.

            "I have no idea what she's talking about," Jess shrugged.

            "I'm sure," Lorelai nodded. She grabbed her purse and opened the door again. "Rory, I'm heading out now."

            "Okay, you two crazy kids have fun," Rory nodded.

            Lorelai smiled. "Don't burn the house down."

            "Right," Rory nodded seriously.

            "Hey, I'm not promising anything," Jess shrugged. Rory giggled. "Oh, and Miss-Lorelai, great dress, Luke likes blue."

            Lorelai felt a smile creep up her face. "Uh, bye!" she cried, and headed out the door.

            "So what was that about meddling in other's affairs?" Rory asked.

            "Nothing," Jess shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving," he said, gesturing to the box and starting off towards the kitchen.

            Rory nodded. "One more question. Does Luke really like blue?"

            "I have no idea," Jess replied, pulling out a hamburger and handing it to her.

            "Well, it's nice to see you being nice to someone else," Rory said, grabbing glasses from the cupboard.

            "I'm always nice," Jess protested as she sat down across for him. "So, Miss Gilmore, what do you plan on doing tonight?"

            "I plan on eating and then maybe watching some TV."

            "So, wild party is out of the question."

            "Not completely."

            "Just checking," Jess nodded. "So, I tried to read _The Fountainhead again."_

            "Tried?"

            "Reached new record, page 42."

            "Did you skip the speech at the beginning?"

            "Not all of it…"

* * *

            She felt oddly calm as she opened the diner's door. In the house she was jittery, slightly nervous, but usually right now was when she got really freaked out. But for some reason, she was calm. 

            _Is this what you're supposed to feel? She'd always been the first to admit she was horrible when it came to dating. She wasn't sure if you were supposed to feel your heart leap out of your chest, or if you were supposed to be comfortable._

            "Hey," she said, sitting down at one of the many empty tables. 

            "Hey!" he said, sounding slightly nervous. She felt her heart speed up. 

            "It's weird to see the diner look so empty," she said as he closed the blinds and the door behind her. Having Taylor peak in right now was not how either of them had imagined it. "I mean, I'm so used to having strange people shout things out while I'm in the midst of a conversation."

            He laughed, sitting across from her. "Well, I can't imagine anyone I'd rather have sitting in the diner." Then he blushed. "That was, slightly cheesy."

            She smiled. "No, it was fine. I mean, when you start quoting lines from _Lady and the Tramp then I'll have you carried away."_

            Luke nodded. "I can assure you there will be no Disney quotes tonight." 

            Lorelai sighed in relief. "Okay, so what's on tonight's menu."

            "What ever you want," Luke nodded.

            "Burgers?" Lorelai offered.

            Luke groaned. "That's what you always eat."

            "But they're special tonight," Lorelai pouted.

            "Fine," Luke nodded.

            "You have to eat one to!" Lorelai added. 

            Luke nodded. "Only if you have a salad."

            "It's a fair deal," Lorelai nodded. He got up to put the burgers on. "So…"

            "I'm really bad at small talk, especially on dates," Luke added. "Usually I don't know the person, but you come here everyday."

            "Right, which means we can skip the awkward "You like what movie now?" part of the conversation," Lorelai nodded. "I'm bad at date small talk to you."

            "But you seem to enjoy talking so much," Luke nodded.

            Lorelai smiled and moved from her seat at the table to the counter, where she could talk to him better. "Yeah, but on a date it's different. Everything's so…"

            "Different?" Luke offered. 

            "Yes!" Lorelai cried, nodding. "Exactly. Nice to know someone else gets it. We should start a club."

            "A club?"

            "Yes, with a funny acronym and buttons and stuff!"

            "Matching buttons?"

            "Well, a clubs not a club if you don't have matching buttons."

            "My mistake," Luke nodded. "So continue."

            "Right where was I?"

            "Something about matching buttons?"

            "Oh! Anyway, yes, the buttons have to match. It would defeat the purpose if they were all different."

            "So, then after the matching button's we have matching sweaters?"

            "No. Matching sweaters? Now, Luke, that's just silly."

            "Right, and matching buttons aren't?"

            "Exactly!" Lorelai nodded. "They done yet?"

            "Patients."

            "Patients stinks, I'm hungry," Lorelai protested. "Invent a super fast grill!"

            "Right now?"  
            "Sure, why not! While we wait for the food to cook," Lorelai nodded.

            "I don't know how to invent a super fast grill."

            "Oh," Lorelai sighed. "I guess we're stuck waiting then."

            "Yes, the tragic five minute wait to the grill."

            "But I'm so hungry," Lorelai whined. She drummed her fingers on the table for a second before jumping up. "Let me help prepare."

            "Prepare what?"

            "Anything!"

            "Okay…" Luke nodded, as she wandered behind the counter. "Here, plates."

            "Got it," she cried, neatly putting them on the table. She started fishing through drawers for silverware. "You'll have to have me reorganize these one day."

            "Why? I know exactly where everything is."

            "You have no system though," Lorelai said as he placed the burgers on the two plates and pulled out the salad.

            "I have a system, it's 'put everything where you can find it.'"

            "That's not a system."  
            "Yes it is," he said, as she placed two salad plates on the table. "I can find things can't I?"

            "Well I can't!" Lorelai protested. 

            "You seemed to find the silverware and the plates and the glasses fine," Luke said, pointing to the well set table.

            "Well…"

            "And you did just finish running the diner," Luke pointed out.

            "I did!" Lorelai nodded. "Is the food ready?"

            "Yup," Luke nodded and sat at the table. Lorelai slid across from him. 

            "At last," she grinned picking up the burger.

            "You've been waiting 10 minutes."

            "And…?"

            Luke shook his head. "Wow, these burgers turned out okay."

            Lorelai nodded. "The salads good too."

            "You should eat it more often," Luke said, smiling.

            "Don't push your luck," Lorelai said, smiling back at him. "So, what did you do today?"

            "I fed crazy people."

            "Ooh, like escaped mental patients?"

            "More like Kirk and Taylor."

            "Can't be worse than the guy I had in the Inn today."

            "No one is worse than Kirk and Taylor."

            "This guy was!" Lorelai cried. "First thing when I get to the desk, and I'm telling you, it's like 8 in the morning…"

            At first, the fear of a beautiful friendship being ruined was all they could think about. But they both realized, sitting in the small-town diner, everything was going to be okay. 

* * *

            "Oh my gosh!" Lorelai cried checking her watch. "It's 11, we've been sitting here for two hours."

            "Oh geez," Luke mumbled. 

            "It's not that I want to go, it's just, I have to work tomorrow. And Rory's at home."

            "Yeah, and I have to open this place at 7, and who knows what Jess is out doing."

            "Oh, he's at our house."

            "Really?" Luke frowned. "It's not my fault if your place is burned down."

            Lorelai laughed. "I'm sure it's fine."             

            A slightly pause in the conversation followed. After a second Lorelai broke the silence. "So, I'd better be going."

            "Right, right," Luke nodded. "Wait, did you walk here?"  
            "Uh, yeah. I figured it wasn't that far away, even in heals," she nodded.

            "Well, let me walk you home at least. There's strange people out at night."

            "This is Stars Hollow."

            "I rest my case," Luke nodded.

            Lorelai smiled as they headed out the door. "Oh, hey, did I mention you looked nice tonight?"

            "Yeah, I think you did," Luke nodded as they headed past Taylor's. "You look really great. The dress looks nice on you."

            "Oh, thanks. Wasn't sure if I should get really dressed up or not…"

            "Naw, it's not a big deal," Luke said. Then he felt stupid. "I mean, not that this isn't a big deal to me, it's all I could think about all day. I spilled coffee on some guy I was so busy thinking about it. I just meant you don't have to dress up for me, I mean you can if you want to. But I think you look great in the daily jeans and t-shirt."

            Lorelai nodded. "You were really thinking about it all day?"

            Luke shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yeah."

            "I was too," Lorelai nodded. "I was so busy thinking about it, I hardly thought about anything else. I mean, I didn't spill coffee on anyone, but I didn't drink all that much coffee today, come to think of it."

            "We should do this more often then," Luke said.

            "I have to agree with you on that," Lorelai nodded, grinning. She stopped in front of her house. "Uh, okay, this is my house."  
            "I know, I fixed your steps last week."

            "Oh yeah…" Lorelai nodded, she walked up the steps slowly. "They're very sturdy now. Quailty…step fixer. You could start your own business, Luke the step fixer."

            "I have my own business now," Luke reminded her. "So do you."

            "I do," she said stopping in front of the door. "I guess…this is good night."

            "I guess," he nodded.

            She turned slowly, facing him completely. He looked into her eyes and leaned forward gently. She placed his hand on his arm and closed her eyes. Then-

            Jess flung the door open. Lorelai and Luke jumped, backing up. "I'm telling you Rory, someone is out there, I- Oh…whoops," Jess mumbled looking and them.

            Lorelai ran her hands through her hair. "It's okay."

            "Yeah, it's fine," Luke nodded. "We were just saying good night."

            "You sure? 'Cause we can all pretend I never opened this door and-"

            "Jess!"

            "Sorry," Jess mumbled.

            "Hi mom!" Rory cried running forward. "I told him not to answer the door. I thought it was just an animal. Or a serial killer."

            "Serial killer?" Luke frowned. "Anyway, we should go."

            "Right, I should sleep, too," Lorelai nodded. 

            "Come on Jess," Luke snapped and pulled him out the door. 

            Lorelai stepped inside the house. "So, um…"

            "Good night," Luke nodded, smiling warmly at her.

            "Right, see you tomorrow," Lorelai nodded and closed the door.

            Luke walked down the steps, glaring at Jess. 

            Jess ignored him. "You have fun?"

            Luke nodded. "We had a good time."

            "Don't lie, you loved it," Jess nodded. "Stop glaring! I didn't know it was you guys."

            "Jess…"

            "Seriously, if I had known, I probably wouldn't have opened the door."

            Luke sighed. "Jess, next time, wait five minutes," he ordered.

            "Noted." 


	5. Surprises on a Tuesday Evening

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for the update. Exams are evil. Anyway, here it is, enjoy! **

**Surprises on a Tuesday Evening**

            "Independence Inn, this is Lorelai speaking."

            Luke smiled as he heard Lorelai's voice on the other end of the phone. It had been three days since their "date type activity" and things had been just fine, better than fine, they'd been something close to perfect. "It's Luke."

            "Oh hey Luke!" Lorelai cried into the phone, a grin appeared on her face. She didn't notice Sookie and Michel standing off to the side watching her. "Can I help you?" she teased.

            He laughed. "I have a question for you actually, tonight's the town meeting, correct?"

            "I don't know, you're supposed to the punctual one."

            "That was rhetorical, and not my question."

            "Oh, next time say rhetorical before you ask a question, okay?"

            "I'll keep that in mind."

            "Anyway, question, continue."

            "So since tonight is the town meeting, I thinking you and Rory could come over together, have a sort of early dinner, and go to the meeting with me."

            "Why would Rory come?" Lorelai asked.

            "Mostly to make Jess leave us alone," Luke replied calmly.

            "I heard that!" Jess yelled from across the diner.

            Luke ignored him. "Anyway, want to?"

            "Let me check my schedule," Lorelai said seriously, and opened up one of the inn's reservation books and began loudly turning the pages.

            "You know I know that you're just flipping from some book on the desk."

            "Am not!" Lorelai pouted, slamming the book closed. "Anyway, I can go if there is ice cream afterwards."

            "There is ice cream afterwards," Luke sighed, caving before she convinced him into anything else.

            "Yay!" Lorelai cried, jumping up and down once. "Okay, we're in."

            "Really? Great," Luke cried, his voice filled with excitement. "I'll see you tonight."

            "Absolutely, tonight," Lorelai nodded and hung up the phone. She turned to leave the desk and found Michel and Sookie staring at her. "Hi?" she offered, very confused.

            "The burger man need more rooms?" Michel asked. 

            "No," Lorelai sighed, trying to brush past him.

            "Why was Luke calling?" Sookie asked suspiciously. 

            "He had a question," Lorelai sighed, pushing the door open to the kitchen. She ran towards the coffee maker. "Geez, are we out again?"

            Sookie sighed. "Why are you avoiding the subject?"

            Lorelai spun around. "What subject? He had a question, he called me, I answered it, big deal."

            "Luke had a question about ice cream?" Sookie said, eyeing her carefully.

            Lorelai's eyes darted around the kitchen before she spoke. "Yes."

            "Luke?"

            "You're the one who was listening in," Lorelai replied, her voice had a hint of anger in it. 

            "Sweetie, we weren't exactly listening in," Sookie began, but was interrupted.

            "Oh, I was, fully," Michel nodded. 

            Sookie sighed. "We, I, I just think it's a little strange that Luke called you…about ice cream."

            "Why is that so strange?" Lorelai demanded. "We're friends."

            "Yeah, I know that," Sookie nodded. "But I'm starting to-"

            "Just friends," Lorelai blurted. 

            "Are you sure?"

            "What do you mean, am I sure?"

            "This is getting boring," Michel announced. 

            "Go watch the desk then," Lorelai snapped.

            Michel turned to Sookie. "Call me if it gets interesting."

            "I will do that," Sookie nodded, waiting until he left before speaking. "Honey, I know that you and Luke are friends. Good friends. I'm just wondering, if maybe, you're finally noticing he likes you."

            Lorelai sighed, realizing she wasn't going to win this one. She grabbed Sookie's hand, pulling her into the back of the kitchen. "You have to promise you are not going to tell anyone this."

            "Tell anyone what?"

            "Promise!"

            "I promise."

            "No one, no one, especially no one in town."

            "Lorelai," Sookie laughed. "I promise. Now, what's this all about?"

            Lorelai rolled her eyes, and almost feeling like a child she said: "I like Luke. No, I more than like Luke. I love Luke. And, um, last Saturday, we went on a date."

            "What!" Sookie cried, her eyes widening. "That's great!"

            Lorelai nodded, slightly blushing. "Yeah, it really is."

            "How come you didn't tell me?"

            "Because," Lorelai paused, looking up. "Because I didn't want it to get around town, and have anyone know. I didn't want things to change to much. I'm so sorry. I should have told you."

            "No, no, it's okay," Sookie nodded, practically dancing. "I'm really happy for you guys."

            "Thanks."

            "You seem really happy," Sookie added. "Wow. So, are things serious?"

            "I think we're going to take it slow," Lorelai nodded.

            "Slow? You've known each other for 10 years."

            "Okay, so maybe not all that slow," Lorelai said, grinning.

            Sookie giggled. "I can't believe this. I was starting to think that you guys would never get together."

            "Geez, was it that obvious?"

            "Oh, honey, it really was," Sookie nodded. "I should have known, Luke looked much happier when I was in there this morning. Happier than when he found out you and Max weren't getting married."

            "Sookie-" Lorelai warned. 

            "He gave the whole place free coffee! That's happy."

            "He did not!"

            "It was the only time that I've seen him give out free coffee," Sookie continued. "Except, to you of course."

            "I'm going back to work," Lorelai sighed, leaving the kitchen. Sookie rolled her eyes and headed towards the stove.

* * *

            Rory checked her watch as she walked into the diner. She knew that she was a little early for dinner with her mother, but she liked hanging out in the diner more than she used to. It just had a warmer feel to it. She liked watching the people in town, and she loved watching her mother and Luke. It was the happiest she had seen either of them.

            She slid into one of the seats at the counter, then she smiled realizing Jess was behind it. "Hey."

            He looked up at her. "Oh, hey."

            "May I ask why you are sitting on the floor, reading?"

            He shrugged. "I think I realized today I'm not really good at that whole 'customer service' thing," he explained.

            "I see," Rory nodded. 

            "You're early."  
            "I know. I didn't have much to do back at home. Got my homework done, nothing on TV."

            "You lead the exciting life."

            "I do, I'm planning on going home and sleeping after the meeting."

            "Whoa, now, don't get ahead of yourself," Jess cried.

            She laughed. "You know you could get up off the floor and sit next to me."

            "Do you want me to?"

            Rory looked down at him, feeling her cheeks get hot. "Um, I-"

            "I didn't mean it like that," Jess added. "I was just thinking of how unsanitary this floor is? People do walk on it all day…"

            "Right. And there's the whole comfort factor. You might, enjoy the chair much more."

            "That too," Jess agreed. "I think I will, sit there, in that mighty comfortable chair."

            "Go ahead, I wouldn't want you to sit on that unsanitary floor," Rory said. 

            Jess stood up, and moved around the counter to where she was sitting. "Much better than the floor."

            "Hey Rory," Luke called, walking in from the upstairs. 

            Rory was thankful for the distraction. "Hi Luke."

            "Is Lorelai here yet?" he asked.

            "Geez, aren't you just a little excited Uncle Luke?" Jess teased.

            Rory giggled. "No, she's not here yet." Then after a quick second, she followed up with: "I'm sure she'll come in any second."

            At that point, the bells on the door went off. But it wasn't who Luke wanted to see at that moment. 

            "Luke, I have a matter to discuss with you," Taylor called, walking towards him.

            "I didn't do it," Jess blurted.

            Taylor ignored him and continued. "It has come to my attention, via a towns person, you closed early on Saturday."

            "I did," Luke nodded. "And…?"

            "What didn't you do?" Rory asked turning to look at Jess directly.

            "Luke, as a local business person you have to stay open according to the hours on your door."

            "Taylor, I own this place, I can close it whenever I want to."

            "What if someone was hungry, and they wanted to eat a burger, but you were closed?"

            "They would go to another place," Luke said. "Can we speed this up, I'm closing early."

            "Again?" Taylor yelled.

            "Yeah, I want to eat before the town meeting," Luke nodded. "Plus, I think I have to feed Jess."

            "Nice of you to think of me."

            "What didn't you do?"

            "Luke, you can not close this place whenever you want to," Taylor yelled. "It's not fair to the town."  
            "Taylor, I own this place. I can close it whenever I want to," Luke sighed. "Besides, it's not as there is anyone in here right now," Luke said, indicating to the empty diner. "They're all eating, and getting ready for the meeting."

            Taylor groaned. "Don't think I won't bring this up at the meeting." 

            "Good luck with that," Luke said, as Taylor began to back away.

            "And I'm going to look through the town rule book right now!" he cried, running out of the diner.

            Lorelai slipped in past him, frowning. "What was that?"

            "That was Taylor," Luke nodded.

            "It was more small town drama," Jess explained. 

            "Ah," Lorelai said, needing no further explanation. "Are we going to eat soon?"

            "Just waiting for you," Rory said. "Luke you need help?"

            "Naw, I got it," Luke called.

            "They should hold the real world here," Jess blurted.

            Lorelai laughed. "That'd be great. '7 strangers locked alone in small town, see what happens when people stop being polite and start being real.'"

            "They get a citation from officer Taylor," Jess grunted.

            "What didn't you do?" Rory demanded.

            "I said, I didn't do anything," Jess grinned. "Do I lack credibility or something?"

            "No comment," Luke said, handing them glasses for drinks. 

            Rory took her glass, letting the conversation around her continue. She smiled, realizing why she loved her time in the diner so much.

* * *

            Luke checked his watch. "We should get going."

            "Are we late?"

            "We will be in 6 minutes."

            "Well then we've got time," Lorelai grinned. 

            "I'll go get my coat," Jess said, starting to head up the steps.

            Rory took that as a cue to leave her mother and Luke alone. "I'm gonna go rifle through his CD's. Maybe steal one," she cried, closely behind.

            Lorelai laughed. "Those two crazy kids…"

            "Total rebels," Luke nodded, standing up.  "Have to lock up."

            "Ooh, I wanna!" Lorelai yelled. 

            "It's really not that exciting."

            "I'd bet it is," Lorelai nodded. "Please, please."

            Luke rolled his eyes and handed her a key. "Go close the cash register."

            "How much is in it?" she asked, smirking. 

            "I'll know if you steal some," he warned as she headed behind the counter.

            "You sure you don't want to make a donation to the Lorelai Gilmore, um…cash fund?" she asked. "Hey, which way do you turn the key?"

            "Left."

            "Okay…which way is left."

            He sighed and walked over towards her. "Don't you have house keys?"

            "I think…ask Rory," Lorelai nodded. "Oh! I see it!" she yelled as he was behind her. 

            He rolled his eyes and she handed him the key. "You want me to clap now?"

            "No," Lorelai snapped looking up at him. "I want a whole audience to give standing ovation, just for me," she announced. She moved closer to him. "A whole crowd."

            "For locking the register?"

            "Oh, I need a reason?" Lorelai teased.

            "I guess not," Luke said, smiling warmly at her. 

            He leaned in gently, putting his hand on her cheek. She tilted her head up, kissing him gently.

* * *

            "Should we clap now?" Jess whispered from the top of the stairs.

            "No!" Rory hissed as quietly as she could. "Uh-oh, the blind are open. Do you think anyone saw them?"

            "Probably," Jess said. 

            "Uh-oh," Rory repeated.

            "On the plus side," Jess began, as Luke and Lorelai continued to kiss, "Luke won't have to hear about closing the diner early at the meeting."

            Rory put her hand over her mouth to stop laughing. 

            "Okay, *now* can we clap?"

            "Umm, no," Rory said, shaking her head. "Oh my gosh! What time did you say it was?" Rory yelled, loudly, and obviously.

            "I said that it was one minute to 8, the meeting is going to start!" Jess yelled, catching on. 

            Luke and Lorelai pulled apart gently.

            "Well, then I guess we should-"

            "We get it!" Luke yelled. "You can come down now."

            Lorelai sighed and looked at Luke, the two couldn't help but smile.

            Rory and Jess trailed down the stairs. Rory spoke after a second. "Let's go then."

            Jess opened the door, leading them outside the diner. Rory, Lorelai, and Luke followed quickly. Luke turned and locked the door before heading off. 

            Lorelai slipped her arm around his as they walked. 

            "This," Jess whispered, into Rory's ear, "is going to be interesting."

            "And entertaining," Rory added.

* * *

            By the time the clock struck 8, the town meeting was a riot. No one was standing on the stage, waiting to begin the meeting. People were running around, gossip flying every direction. And nothing at all was in order.

            This came as an amusement to Jess, and a shock to Luke, Lorelai, and, Rory as they entered the mess. 

            "Well, this is new," Lorelai nodded, taking a seat in the far back. 

            "I know, we're on time," Rory nodded, taking the seat to her mother's left. Jess sat next to Rory, and Luke sat down on the other side of Lorelai.

            "What is going on here?" Luke sighed, sounding very clueless.

            "I have no idea," Lorelai cried, just as clueless.

            Rory looked straight ahead, trying not to laugh. Jess looked at his shoes. 

            "Taylor!" Luke yelled, spotting him somewhere towards the front of the crowd.

            Taylor looked up and darted up on stage to the podium. "Everyone! Attention!" he yelled. The crowd quieted down, very little, and a few people sat down. 

            "What happened?" Lorelai sighed. 

            Taylor banged his gavel down, and everyone turned to look up at him. "I would now like to start the town meeting and discuss the first order of business." No one moved. "Luke!"

            "Oh geez," Luke sighed.

            "Is it true?" Taylor asked, out of nowhere.

            "What do you mean, 'is it true'?" Luke snapped, oblivious. 

            "Did it really happen?"

            Luke sighed. "You're the one who came running into my diner complaining about it. Did you find the town handbook, by the way?"

            "There's nothing in the handbook on this!" Taylor yelled. "Should there be?"

            "I don't know," Luke shrugged. "I've never read it."

            "Taylor," Miss Patty said, walking over toward where he was standing. "Why don't you let me handle this?"

            "Oh geez," Luke repeated.

            "Be my guest," Taylor nodded, moving back.

            "Is it true?" Patty yelled.

            "Yes, well, that should get it done," Taylor sighed.

            "I didn't think it was that big of a deal," Luke cried.

            "Not a big deal!" Patty cried. "How could it not be?"

            "I think there's something in the air tonight," Lorelai whispered into his ear.

            "You think?" Luke asked.

            "Lorelai, dear, is it true?" Patty asked.

            "Is what true?" Lorelai frowned. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

            "They're talking about how I closed the diner early on Saturday," Luke said, looking at her. 

            "We should have brought a video camera in," Rory whispered. 

            "Luke, what are you talking about?" Taylor demanded.

            "Me?" Luke yelled. "You people are insane. I close the diner early and we waist five minutes talking about it."

            "Oh, not that! That's not what we're talking about."

            "I'm officially confused," Lorelai sighed.

            "I'm officially amused," Jess added.

            "We are talking about what just happened in the diner," Miss Patty explained. 

            "You mean how I closed it again?" Luke asked.

            "Did you kiss or not?" Babette shouted, standing up.

            "Oh God," Luke mumbled. 

            "You are so kidding me," Lorelai groaned.

            "Well?" Taylor demanded. 

            "This is what you people were talking about?" Luke asked.

            "It is none of your business!" Lorelai blurted.

            "I think it is," Kirk said. "I have 20 dollars riding on it."

            "I have 15," Miss Patty added.

            "This is crazy," Lorelai sighed.

            "There was betting?" Jess hollered.

            "We've got to start coming early," Rory nodded.

            "Well?" Taylor repeated. The entire meeting turned to face them.

            "I say run," Lorelai whispered standing up.

            "No way, this is just getting exciting," Jess said, looking at them. "Wait, don't say anything, I want to put 5 bucks on this."  
            "Jess!"

            "Five for me too!" Rory added.

            "Rory!"

            "Fine!" Luke snapped standing up. 

            Lorelai jumped up next to them. "Now, just remember this is no one's business. And you'll be sorry you asked." She elbowed Luke and exchanged glances with him.

            "We kissed," he sighed.

            "Told you," Kirk hissed to someone in the crowd.

            "Now, are you happy?" Lorelai demanded, wanting to sit down.

            "Yes," Patty nodded, smiling.

            "Extremely," Babette added. "I was starting to think that it was never gonna happen."

            "Oh, not this again," Lorelai sighed. 

            "Oh, you don't think we never noticed?" Patty asked.

            "There was nothing to-" Lorelai paused, thinking for a moment. "It was never that obvious."

            "Yes it was," Rory and Jess said together.

            "Quiet," Lorelai ordered.

            "It wasn't that obvious!" Luke said, as the townies continued to stare.

            "Yes it was," everyone recited in unison.

            "I give up," Lorelai groaned, sitting down.

            "Good plan," Luke agreed, sitting down next to her.

            "Okay, now who has my 20 dollars?" Kirk demanded. 

            "I had 30!" Babette called.

            "Oh geez," Lorelai and Luke sighed together.

            "Hey Uncle Luke," Jess cried, facing him. "You were right, town meetings really can be interesting!" 


	6. Someday

**Author's Note:** K, this is the last chapter. I decided to end this here for a couple reasons, mainly because I didn't want it to get repetitive or boring. And also, I can always write a sequel. ;) 

Someday 

            "M, um, _Mallrats_!"

            "N, uh, uh, uh, _Night Orchid_!" 

            "I have an idea!" Rory cried, looking at her mother.

            "You're not going in order!" Lorelai protested. "And, you made that up! Either way, you've lost. You have to mow the lawn."

            "Fine, whatever," Rory said, shrugging it off. "Anyway, you should take Luke to dinner tomorrow."

            Lorelai stopped walking and turned to face her daughter. "Maybe you need to stay home from school, I don't think that you are well."

            "I'm serious! Luke should come with us!"

            "My child is possessed!" Lorelai cried.

            "Mom!" Rory sighed.

            "Luke doesn't want to go to Friday dinner."

            "Have you asked?"

            "And there is no way that my mother would me bring anyone on such short notice," Lorelai protested. "Besides, Luke doesn't want to go."

            "He'd walk across hot coals for you if you asked him to!"

            "Now that is an exaggeration," Lorelai sighed. "Honey, Luke doesn't want to go, and grandma wouldn't let him anyway."  
            "Ask."

            "He doesn't-"

            "Not Luke, ask grandma if he could come."  
            "No. She'll say no."

            "Fine, I'll ask," Rory cried.

            "No! She can't say no to you!" Lorelai exclaimed.

            "Then ask!" Rory sighed.

            "Fine!" Lorelai snapped, pulling out her cell phone. "She'll say no."

            "You're stalling."

            Lorelai groaned and dialed her parents number. She heard a ring on the other end, and waited impatiently. 

            "Hello?" Emily's voice said softly on the other end.

            "Hi mom," Lorelai said, glaring at Rory.

            "Hello Lorelai," Emily said calmly. "Is there something I can help you with."  
            "Actually, yeah. It's about dinner tomorrow."

            "What about it?"

            "Um, well-"

            "Lorelai do please hurry, I have a DAR meeting I need to get to."

            Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Uh, Rory wants me to bring a friend on Friday, is that okay with you?"

            "Mom!" Rory yelled.

            "Rory wants you to bring a friend?" Emily repeated.

            "Could you say no already, I thought you had a DAR meeting."

            "Okay."

            "Huh?"

            "Okay, yes you can bring a friend on Friday," Emily said. "Is that all Lorelai?"

            "But, but, it's such short notice."

            "Yes it is."

            "And, I'm being rude."

            "Only slightly. Rory may bring a friend as well if she likes."

            "But, short notice."

            "I'll see you at seven tomorrow," Emily said, hanging up the phone.

            Lorelai clicked her cell phone off. "I can bring Luke."

            "Really," Rory nodded.

            "You can bring a friend too," Lorelai sighed, disbelieving what had just happened.

            "Great!" Rory cried, grinning from ear to ear. "I'll go ask Lane right now," she added. "Meet you in the diner?"

            "Sure," Lorelai nodded, pushing the door to Luke's open as Rory bounced off. She slid down at the counter.  
            "Geez, you have to mow the lawn?" Luke asked.

            "You wanna come to dinner with me tomorrow?" Lorelai blurted.

            "Huh? I thought you had dinner with your mother?"

            "No, some weird woman has come and taken her place," Lorelai said. "You want to?"  
            "Dinner with your mother and father?"

            "No, some pod person has replaced my mother," Lorelai shrugged. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

            "It's okay, I'll go," Luke said, smiling warmly at her.

            "You sure? Once you're in the Gilmore mansion there is no escaping."

            "Well, I'm fairly certain that you are exaggerating."

            "Oh, I'm not, trust me," Lorelai nodded. "You sure you want to go?"

            "I'm not going to start dancing over the idea of going to your parent's for dinner, but yes, I'm sure."

            "You dance?" Lorelai asked.

            Luke's cheeks started to turn red. Before he could say anything Rory came in, sliding down next to her mother. "Well?"

            "Rory, thank God," Luke sighed.

            "Yes, we're go for dinner," Lorelai nodded. "What about you and Lane?"

            "Her mother won't let her go!" Rory sighed. 

            "Oh, that's to bad," Lorelai sighed.

            "Tell me about it."

            "Well, don't you have a perfectly normal boyfriend to ask?" Lorelai asked.

            "Dean?"

            "No, you're other boyfriend," she said, frowning at Rory. "Yes, Dean."

            "What if he has to work?"

            "Ask."

            "Mom-"

            "What, ask? What's the harm in asking?" 

            Rory sighed. "I'll go to the market," she said and headed back out the door.

            "I didn't mean right now!" Lorelai called out to her daughter, but Rory was already gone. "That was weird."

            Luke nodded. "Are she and Dean getting along?"  
            "I thought they were," Lorelai nodded. 

            "Probably best to just leave it alone," Luke said.

            Lorelai nodded in agreement. "That would be best."

            "Which means you shouldn't go butt in."

            "That too."

            "Hey!" Kirk yelled, interrupting the two. "I've been sitting here for five minutes. Could you take your eyes off your girlfriend for 30 seconds and take my order?"

            Luke exchanged a glance with Lorelai and turned to Kirk. "It'll be one second."

            "It's not nice to play favorites," Kirk added.

            Luke sighed loudly. "Lorelai?"

            "I can wait," she laughed. 

            As Luke went to go feed Kirk, Rory came darting back in. "I had a thought."

            "Me too!" Lorelai cried. "Oh, did you want to share yours?"

            Rory nodded. "What is Jess going to eat on Friday?"

            "Uh, food," Lorelai offered.

            "No, because Luke is going to be with us."

            "Right."

            "And, so he's not going to have anyone to feed him."

            "I think you may be underestimating how hard it is to open the Macaroni box."

            "What kind of dinner is that?" Rory shrugged.

            "One you and I eat a lot."

            "Not that often," Luke called. He turned to Lorelai. "And I would like to remind you, that neither of you were capable enough to figure out how to make the macaroni."

            "We can make it now, can't we?" Lorelai asked.

            "No," Luke said, turning back towards Kirk.

            "See! We are two strong, very capable women. And we couldn't make it. Jess isn't going to have food on Friday."

            "Rory, we're going around in circles."

            "He should come with us," Rory said.

            "Because Luke won't be here to feed him?"

            "Exactly!"

            "So, that is your motivation for this?"

            "Of course."

            "And there is nothing else behind it?"

            "Mom, what else would there be behind it? I just think every human has the perfect right to eat dinner."

            "Okay," Lorelai nodded. "But I don't think taking him and Dean to dinner together would be a good idea. Dean doesn't like him much."

            "Well, then, I guess Jess can just come."

            "But what about Dean?"

            "Dean has dinner on Friday." Lorelai looked at her daughter skeptically. "Mom! He should eat."

            "Okay," Lorelai nodded. "I'm not putting up a fight here."

            "So I'll go ask him."

            "You do that," Lorelai nodded as Rory ran up the stairs. "Okay, Luke, don't tell me that wasn't weird!"

            "Leave it alone," Luke sighed.

            "But it's in my nature to butt in!"

            "I know," he nodded. "Leave it alone."

            "Who would it hurt?"

            "Lets see, you'd be annoying Rory and Jess."

            "Well, besides them?" Lorelai asked.

            "Lorelai," Luke said. "Things will sort themselves out."

            "What if they don't?"

            "They will."

            "But, what if a big comet hits Stars Hollow and things still haven't sorted themselves out! Then we will never have fixed things, and we'll all feel horrible because we didn't help! We didn't sort things out, they'll be upset and we'll feel guilty!"

            "Wouldn't we all be dead?"

  
* * *

            "Hey," Rory said, sticking her head into the apartment where Jess was sitting, reading a book.

            "Oh, hi," he smiled, looking up at her. "You can come in."

            "Oh thanks," she nodded, walking in. "So, what you up to?"

            "Reading."

            "Don't you have to work in the diner?"

            "Probably."

            Rory laughed. "Hey, I have dinner with my grandparents tomorrow night, do you wanna come with me?"

            "How come you're not taking Hugo Peabody?" Jess frowned.

            "I don't know," Rory admitted. "I thought you might enjoy the entertainment more than he would."

            "What, like a play?"

            "More like my grandparents watching my mother bring Luke home," Rory said.

            "Now that's entertainment," Jess grinned. "Yeah, I guess I'm in."

            "Great," Rory smiled. "You have to dress kinda fancy."

            "I can do that."

            "Good. So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

            "Yeah," Jess nodded as she headed back downstairs. "Hey, Rory?"

            "Yeah?" she said, turning around to face him.

            "Thanks for inviting me."

            "Well, you're a good friend. And, um, I wanted you to come."

            "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

            Lorelai felt a wave of emotion pass over her as she pulled the car towards her parents house. The conversation behind her faded as her thoughts became more conflicted. Why did it suddenly feel so weird to be going to dinner with her parents?

            She noticed Rory looking at her as she pulled the car to a stop and got out. When Rory climbed out she rushed over towards her mother. "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing."

            Rory sighed. "I know that's not true."

            "I don't know, this just feels weird," Lorelai shrugged.

            Rory shrugged, wishing she had an answer for her mother. Lorelai walked over towards Luke as she stepped back. "Hey Jess, you look nice," she mumbled.

            "Thanks, you too," he nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

            "You nervous?" Lorelai asked, looking at Luke as the stopped in front of the door.

            "Yes," Luke said, looking straight ahead.

            "Don't worry," Lorelai said quickly, her voice soothing.

            "Yeah, they'll love us," Jess cried. "Right?" he added a few seconds later.

            "That was convincing," Luke groaned.

            "Don't worry about it. The only person they love is Rory," Lorelai grinned, feeling the tension start to slip away.

            "That's not true!" Rory protested. 

            "Well, they certainly don't like me," Lorelai said, ringing the doorbell.

            "I doubt that very much," Luke said.

            "Just you wait," Lorelai nodded.

            "Geez, what's taking so long?" Rory asked.

            "Maybe the maid was busy," Lorelai offered.

            "They have a maid?" Jess blurted. "We should get one of those."

            "I'll get right on that," Luke sighed. 

            The door opened quickly, and Lorelai was surprised to find Emily was opening the door. "Good Heavens, we weren't expecting you yet, you're on time!" 

            Emily's eyes widened as the door opened. Lorelai felt the tension come on back.

            "Hi grandma," Rory offered, brightly.

            "Come in," Emily said, her back along the door.

            "Geez, this is a big house," Jess exclaimed. Rory giggled softly as Luke sighed. "I think I'll stop talking."

            "Put your coats here," Emily said. "If you have any."

            Lorelai took hers off and then grabbed Rory's, placing it on the rack. "Where's dad?"

            "He's upstairs," Emily nodded, leading them into the living room. "I'm going to have a drink, anyone else want one."

            "Actually-"

            "Jess!" Luke hissed. "Didn't you mention something about not talking?" Luke added.

            Jess smiled, looking clueless, and glanced up at the ceiling. Luke groaned softly and a sudden silence hushed over the room.

            Lorelai broke the silence after what felt like a minute or two. "Okay! I brought a boy home!" she yelled, clasping her hands together. "Moving on…How was everyone's day?"

            "Fine," Rory said, jumping in for her mother. "I got an A on my chemistry exam."

            Richard chose that point to come into the living room. "Evening everyone," he said, scanning the awkward scene.

            "Hi dad," Lorelai said smiling.

            "Well, aren't you going to introduce us to your guests?" Richard asks.

            "That is a good idea," Lorelai nodded. "This is Luke. He runs the diner in Stars Hollow."

            "Ah yes," Richard nodded. "I've been there. Nice place."

            "Thanks," Luke nodded.

            "And that's Jess, Luke nephew who is living with him," Lorelai added.

            "This is Jess?" Emily asked, jumping in.

            "Oh boy," Rory sighed. 

            "See Luke, I always told you I'd be famous one day," Jess said, grinning.

            "When did you say that?" Luke asked.

            "But I thought-" Emily began, but was cut off by Lorelai.

            "Things worked themselves out," she snapped quickly.

            "And no flaming comet was involved," Luke added.

            "What?" Emily frowned.

            "Nothing, it was a joke," Lorelai said.

            "So," Richard said, taking a seat. "Jess, is it?"

            "Oh boy," Rory groaned again.

            "Yeah," Jess nodded, clueless to what was happening around him.

            "What do you do?"

            Jess shrugged, looking completely confused.

            "Do you have a job?" Richard continued.

            "Oh!" Jess nodded, getting it. "Kind of."

            "What do you mean, 'kind of?'"

            "Well, I work in the diner after school, but Luke doesn't actually pay me for that," Jess explained. "Which by the way-"

            "No way," Luke finished before he could even start in.

            "Still, still, honest work," Richard nodded. "Do you enjoy it?"

            "I could do without some of the customers."

            "Which customers?" Richard asked.

            "All of them," Jess offered. 

            Lorelai smiled. "Dad, that's enough. Jess and Rory are just friends."

            "Lorelai-"

            "Dad," Lorelai said, smiling politely.

            "I think dinners ready," Emily sighed, wandering off towards the kitchen. "Lorelai, would you be a dear and come into the kitchen for a second with me?" Emily asked.

            "Okay," Lorelai said, frowning as she stood up, following her mother into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

            "Why didn't you tell me you were bringing Luke?"

            "Um, I don't know," Lorelai shrugged. "Why does it matter. You said I could bring someone along."

            "I said a friend."

            "Luke is a friend," Lorelai nodded, feeling as if the conversation was going to be going in circles.

            "I thought you meant Sookie…or someone," Emily said. She paused for a long second before continuing. "Why did you bring Luke?"

            "Because he's a friend and because Rory wanted him to come," Lorelai sighed. "Mom, what do you want me to tell you?"

            "I wasn't expecting any of this," Emily cried. "I was expecting you to bring a friend, and Rory to bring Dean. Not a boy who you were complaining about just awhile ago."

            "Well, things change. People change," Lorelai said. "I mean, I do change my mind. It's happens very rarely, but it happens. Jess is, he's an okay guy. And he's Rory's friend."

            "Is that all he and Rory are?"

            "Yes! Mom, Rory wouldn't cheat on Dean, okay. She just wouldn't."

            "I know that," Emily said. "And you and Luke, what's going on there? Same as always?"

            "No," Lorelai said, figuring the rest of the world knew.

            "What do you mean no?" Emily asked, turning to face her.

            "I mean, Luke and I are, um, dating."

            "Really?"

            "Really," Lorelai nodded. 

            "Really?"

            "Really! You know, you are the first person to be surprised by this."

            "I can't imagine why," Emily said. "I thought you two were never getting together."

            "Ah!" Lorelai yelled. "And now is when I go back to the living room."

            Emily just shook her head and smiled.

* * *

            "I need to use the little boys' room."

            Rory turned put down her spoon and turned to look at Jess, who was trying not to laugh at her. "What?"

            "Do I need to say it louder?"

            "No," she said, shaking her head. "Uh, I'll show you where it is."

            "Okay."

            "Grandma, may we be excused?" Rory asked. 

            "Of course," Emily nodded.

            "Come on," Rory sighed. 

            Jess grinned, waved at Luke, and followed her as they headed out of the dinning room. 

            Before Luke could say anything, Emily spoke. "So, how long have you two been dating?"

            "Mom!"

            "They're dating?" Richard cried, clueless.

            "Mom," Lorelai begged, her voice filled with annoyance.

            "Are you planning on getting married?" Emily continued. 

            Luke's eyes widened and his mouth opened but no sound came out.

            "It's not really something we've thought about," Lorelai said.

            "But you are planning on getting married? You know I was just thinking about your wedding the other day."

            "That's kind of jumping ahead," Luke sighed.

            "This conversation needs to home to a screeching halt."

            "I second that," Luke nodded.

            "Richard, don't you think a spring wedding for Lorelai would be lovely?" Emily asked, Richard stared are her with a confused expression on his face.

            "Mom! Would you please stop talking about a wedding that is not currently happening?" Lorelai begged.

            "I take it we missed the best part?" Jess asked, walking back in with Rory following him closely behind.

* * *

            "That was one weird dinner."

            Rory turned to look at Jess as the two sat on the front steps of the Gilmore house. She shrugged, glancing around the yard. It was hard to believe her life had changed so much in just a week.

            Jess looked forward at Luke and Lorelai, who were standing in front of the chuppa, talking. "You look nice tonight," he said to Rory, after a second. "I don't think I mentioned that."

            She blushed slightly. "Thanks."

            He turned to look her directly in the eye. "Why did you invite me? I'm sure the amazing tall boy could have gotten off of work, or out of what ever he is doing. Or you could have just not taken a guest. Why me?"

            "Why not?" Rory replied calmly. She suddenly wished she had a better answer.

            Jess shrugged, looking back and Luke and Lorelai. "Those two are so lame. Can't even see what is right in front of them."

            "Love is a funny thing," Rory said, glancing out at them.

            "But, things always start moving when you get them figured out," Jess said.

            "Ah, true, but you have to figure them out first."

            Jess just looked at her, and for what seemed like the millionth time, smiled his infamous smile.

            Rory rolled her eyes, and just smiled back.

* * *

            "Sorry about my mom tonight," Lorelai sighed.

            "It's okay," Luke nodded, putting his arm on her own.

            "I think she's had several scenarios all planned out for my wedding since I was born," Lorelai added. Luke laughed. "She used to tell me about them all the time when I was little, or grown up. In the dinner she talked about a Russian Winter theme. When I was 13 she told me I should get married in Hawaii. The only thing that did was give me an excuse to go to Hawaii."

            "My dad talked to me about marriage once in my whole life," Luke said. 

            "What did he say?"

            "I was nine, and I standing out side, playing baseball with my sister Liz. He comes over, grabs me by the shoulder and sits me down on the porch. He says: "Are you ever getting married?" I shrugged, I mean, what do I know, I'm nine years old. I wasn't really even thinking about girls at that point. Then he said: "If you do, make sure you love the girl, love her a lot." Then he walks back inside and closes the door, and I go back to playing baseball."

            Lorelai shrugged and smiled. "It is good advice."

            "For a nine year old boy?"

            "Maybe not for a nine year old boy, but generally it's good advice."

            He nodded. "Yeah, it is."

            She paused for a second, leaving a silence between them. She glanced up at the chuppa, looking at all of it's features. "You think we'll ever put this thing to use? You think we'll ever get married under it?"

            Luke didn't answer for a moment, not because he had to think of an answer, but because he'd actually thought about it a few times before. "I think we will."

            "Really?" she asked, looking at him.

            "I have no doubt," he nodded, facing her. "Someday."

            "Someday soon."

The End

**A/N: Adding a quick extra note. I now like to take the time to once again thank my beta reader J, and anyone else who has read this fic. Also, I would like to say that Jess's "I could do without some of the customers" bit was intentional and a shout out to _Clerks. I was in no way trying to do anything that would irritate KS, and am now writing this to save my butt, just in case. Thanks for reading. See ya next time._**


End file.
